Zydan- The Ringmaster
by Alazian
Summary: Just my idea for a new champion that popped into my head while discussing ideas with my friend. Depending on how many people like this i may decide to do a proper story on it.


Zydan- The Ringmaster

_Author's Note: This was just an idea that popped into my head while talking to my friend about who would be awesome to see as a champion and decided to type it down and post on FanFiction so I hope you like my idea and if you would like me to write a proper story about this character then just request it in the review section. Now that I have finished my rambling I hope you enjoy my idea for an OC._

* * *

**Appearance:**  
Age- 24 years old  
Looks- Body build similar to that of Draven but with slightly less muscular arms. Facial Structure is best compared to Lucian but younger looking (Yes I know I am basically just mixing other champs appearances but there are 114 champs that I can use to compare with so it just makes it easier for me to give you a description of his appearance.). Black hair that is tied back into a ponytail that reaches the bottom of his neck. On his chest armour he bears an emblem of a blue snake poised and ready to strike on an orange background resembling dripping blood.  
Clothing: Zydan wears leather chest armour, leggings and gloves but wears no helmet or shoulder pads and has no armour for his arms.  
Weapons- Uses two chakrams (Basically rings made of steel and have a sharp edge that can be used to slice off limbs or behead people.) that on each side has a blade pointing outwards in a clockwise direction used for stabbing and piercing armour. One of his chakrams is a blood red colour while the other is an ocean blue colour. In combat Zydan throws his chakrams that damage his enemies and return to him.

**Stats**(1~ is the lowest while 5~ are the highest)  
Attack Power- ~ ~ ~ ~  
Defence Power- ~ ~  
Ability Power- ~ ~ ~ ~  
Difficulty- ~ ~ ~ ~

**Attributes:  
**Primary- Fighter  
Secondary- Assassin

**Abilities:  
**Passive, Rivalry and Balance- Every second basic attack Zydan uses his Blue Chakram and converts his Attack Damage into Magic Damage, negating the effect of armour but can still be reduced by magic resistance  
Q, Force of Mind- Zydan throws each of his chakrams in opposing arcs with the blue chakram causing Magic Damage while the red chakram dealing physical Damage. (Basically imagine Diana's "Crescent Strike" but from both directions.)  
W, Spiritual Entrapment- Zydan places his blue chakram on the field that will both deal magic damage and snare an enemy or speed up an ally, shielding them when stepped on and return to Zydan. The speed effect can also be used for Zydan himself and can be returned without being stepped on by reactivating the ability. However when his blue chakram is on the field his passive will no longer come into effect and his basic attacks will only apply physical damage until the blue chakram returns to him. Also his Q, E and R will only launch his red chakram.  
E, Withdrawal- Zydan jumps back and launches his red chakram dealing physical damage and slowing the first enemy unit hit by it.  
R, Enlightened Fury- Zydan sends his chakrams spinning rapidly around him, dealing both magical and physical damage to any enemies inside the radius and gives Zydan increased Attack Damage and Ability Power for ten seconds after the duration ends.

**Lore:**  
Zydan was once a boy born into an infamous Noxian family who specialised in assassination with the use of an uncommon weapon. The chakram. From an early age he was brutally trained in the art of fighting and killing with these unusual weapons. He excelled at combat but when taught in the arts of assassination he always seemed to be lacking in execution. He would always position himself perfectly for the strike and planned his movements precisely but when he went to strike his victim down he always found himself a second too slow and would fail to catch his prey unawares. After many failed attempts Zydan realised that it wasn't his ability to do so that was lacking but his reluctance to do so. He had no problems with killing if it was necessary but he couldn't bring himself to kill someone while their back was turned.

When this was revealed to his family he was shamed and humiliated for his 'weakness' and as punishment was sent to Ionia to assist in the Noxian invasion at the age of 17. By the time he arrived, Zydan saw the soldiers of Noxus retreating from a village while being pursued by Ionian forces led by a young girl no older than him with swords flying all around her. He witnessed this girl slaughter his countrymen as they ran for their lives. He couldn't stand idly by while innocent men who were simply following orders lost their lives to one girls anger so he jumped into the fray and stalled the Ionian forces by facing them head on and giving the Noxians as much time as possible to retreat. He was successful in holding off the Ionians until he was faced with the same girl that had defeated the Noxian forces so easily. Zydan faced the girl in one on one combat while the Ionian forces passed them and continued to chase after the Noxians who had already made their escape.

As the fight continued Zydan learned his opponent was none other than Irelia, the will of the blades, and they continued to deal blow after blow against each other but as the battle went longer and longer, it became obvious that Irelia be victorious over him and in one last desperate attempt to defeat his foe, he threw his chakrams leaving himself complete unarmed. Irelia narrowly managed to evade the weapons before they sliced her in half but to both their surprise, Zydan's chakrams returned to their owner as if they had never been thrown. Realising this new ability he continued to fight Irelia but on more even terms as they both sent their weapons flying at each other but Zydan's injuries from before resulted in him to fall unconscious from blood loss.

Zydan woke to find himself in an infirmary under the watchful eye of Soraka. He soon found himself face to face with Irelia who he immediately questioned why she didn't just kill him. She told him that she couldn't bring herself to slay him as he fought so hard just to buy some time for his fellow soldiers. Irelia saw in him a person who was more interested in fighting to help people instead of killing them out of joy. She gave him the freedom to leave Ionia and seek his own path but instead he found that he wished to stay in Ionia. When Irelia questioned him as to why he wanted to stay. He gave her two reasons. He wished to live a life away from the cruelty that was Noxus and to repay Ionia for their mercy. But his second reason was much more personal. He had never found an opponent as worthy as Irelia and he wanted to finish the fight they had started that day.

7 years later, after the recovery of Ionia's southern provinces, Zydan now joins the Institute of War in order to achieve both his goals to repay Ionia through battle and to be able to settle the fight that had never been properly finished

"_Zydan is caught between redemption and rivalry. If he learned to find balance between the two then he would be a near unstoppable foe"- Irelia, The Will of the Blades._

* * *

_Author's Note: So that's my idea for a new champion in the League of Legends. Did you like it? Did you think it was terrible? Would you like to see a proper story made from this? Give me all your opinions and any suggestions you may have and thank you for reading._


End file.
